


Internalized guilt.

by BlackNeuronStar (AileronNova)



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileronNova/pseuds/BlackNeuronStar
Summary: Solar tries to help find his Sister's plushy. But then he makes a mistake.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. Mrs. Orange

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING) This story is mostly a rough draft that I'm posting because people wanted me too. I'll refine it later.  
> Don't expect a flawless finished masterpiece.  
> Expect chapter rewrites and merges.

”Give her back Sol.”

”I don’t even have it, stop asking me.”

”You’re lying! I know you hid her!”

”I did not!”

”Did too!”

”Did NOT!”

”DID TOO!”

The shrill noise of a sloppy violin note reverberated throughout the study as Sunny stopped playing with a frustrated sigh. 

It was hard to practice a sophisticated instrument that required the utmost of concentration and patience, when said concentration and patience was being constantly tested by the twin crotch gremlins screaming at each other from the other room. 

For a second he almost wished he listened to his mother all those years ago. When he turned 18 his mother sat him down and they had the ‘talk’ about condoms and staying safe, but next year during a Christmas-eve party, Aubrey’s constant drunk flirtations in combination with her absolutely stunning outfit was too much for Sunny’s alcohol muddled, horny brain. After that night, Sunny realized why people called it a “virgin killer” sweater.

”Wait Clem shut up for a second.”

”Sol, I just want h-”

”Dad stopped playing.”

”…uh oh…” 

”Just stay quiet.”

”I-is he gonna be mad at us? Daddy’s scarier than Mommy when he’s mad.”

Clementine gave her brother a look that seemed like she was about to burst into tears.

”Ugh... Don’t cry! Just...Just stay quiet till he goes back to playing.”

”O-okay...”

Back in the study, Sunny rolled his eyes, Solar may be an unruly and rambunctious kid, but he wasn’t stupid. Sunny put the bow to the violin’s strings. He would have to start the song from the beginning.

As violin music resumed from behind the study door, Solar gave Clementine a mischievous smirk.

”Dare you to knock.”

”What? No! I don want Daddy to get mad at me!”

”Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!”

”Stop it Sol!”

”Come on. If you do it I’ll tell you where your dumb plush is.”

”Mrs. Orange isn’t dumb!”

Silence filled the living-room before Clementine’s fully comprehended what her brother just said.

“Wait! You did take her!”

Solar kicked himself for letting that one slip.

”Er- Well- I-I only took it because you still haven’t given back that dollar you borrowed so you could buy Orange Joe!”

”Nuh uh! I gave you back 4 quarters yesterday! Now tell me where Mrs. Orange is!”

”Erm…”

”Sol! Tell me or I’m telling Daddy!”

”I uh… Now that I think about it…”

”Sol!”

Solar looked away from his twin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

”I-I don’t remember where I put it.”

Clementine gave Solar a sad look, as her eyes began to water and her lip started to quiver. Immediately knowing what was coming next, Solar scrambled to try and comfort his sister as not to incur the wrath of his father.

”Wait Clem! I’m pretty sure we can find it if we both just look around!”

Thankfully, Clementine wiped her eyes and looked up at her brother with a sniffle.

”R-really?”

”Yeah…” Solar let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed Clementine’s hand.

First up was the living room, Solar examined the various pictures perched on top of the fire place.

_It’s a photo of your parents, aunt, and uncles all in a hug. You can tell this photo is very old, judging by how young they all look. Your mom’s eyes are turquoise and her hair is bright pink, apparently she was quite the troublemaker from what your dad and uncles told you. Funnily enough your dad looks like a taller, older Abbi in this one, minus the lack of pig tails and the fact that your dad is a guy. You also notice he doesn't have his glass eye, choosing to wear a nice black eyepatch over his right eye instead._

_It’s a photo of your mother, in a hospital bed as she cradles you and your newborn sister in her arms. She looks a lot more like the mom you know in this one, with the lack of contact lenses and her dark hair dyed in highlights instead of full pink. She seems exhausted but the smile she has on emanates a nice warmth_

_It’s a photo of your parents at their wedding, Your mother is wearing an extravagant white dress while your father sports a nice tuxedo. This seems to be one of the only moments where you’ve seen him grin like that._

_The last photo is a very recent, only being a few months old. It’s a family portrait. You and Clementine are standing right next to each other, giving off your best smiles. Your little sister Abbi stands between the two of you, to anyone else it seems that she’s giving off a blank stare but you and your twin can read her emotions like a book. Your parents stand behind both of you giving off warm smiles as Mom holds Lucas, your baby brother, though he seems disinterested in the camera, looking off to the side. You remember Uncle Basil trying to get his attention by jangling keys (and failing)._

After a bit of looking around the only thing of note the two found was a couple coins of lose change under the couch cushions and an unopened pack of cookies that Solar happily stowed away in his cargo shorts for later.

Abbi’s room was next. It was a Wednesday so she would be at Uncle Basil’s, helping him with his garden. Despite being 3 years younger Abbi had her own room, though it was a lot smaller than theirs. Solar did remember his Dad saying something about how it was used as a storage room back when he was a kid. Similar to Abbi herself, the room wasn’t really special, if you ignored the few amount of potted plants she was tending to the entire room would scream “bland”.

”Er... Sol?”

”Yeah?”

”Can we skip Abbi’s room? I don’t like going through all her stuff.”

”Same, I don’t think I put your toy in here anyways.”

”Mrs Orange isn’t a toy! She’s my friend!”

”Yeah yeah... let’s just get out of here.”

After still not finding anything the twins moved upstairs to check their own room, They didn’t mind having to share a room as they did grow up together, plus neither of them would admit it but it was nice having the other close by for comfort when one of them (mostly Clementine) had nightmares. Before Clementine could start searching Solar stopped her.

”Wait. Don’t bother.”

“Huh? Why?”

”Because why would I hide it in here? It’s your room too. And didn’t you say earlier that you already looked in here?”

”Oh… Right.”

Solar simply face palmed. He took a second to think. Where would he put it? He knew he hid it in a spot where he was absolutely sure she wouldn’t look. Somewhere where she couldn’t look. Then it hit him.

”Let’s go check the tree house.”

”B-but Daddy told us not to go up there! He said it’s too old and dangerous.” He knew that already, it was the main reason why he put it there.

”We’ll be fine! I go up there when he and mom aren’t looking all the time.” That was a lie and Solar knew it. The only time that he went up there was when he hid “Mrs. Orange”. But from what he saw. It was completely fine! His dad was probably just over exaggerating.

”If you say so…”

When the two entered the backyard Solar made sure to completely avoid the tree on the left, for some reason that specific tree gave him the heebie-jeebies and he couldn’t stand to be near it. Which was a shame because the tire swing looked awfully fun when he saw Abbi and Clem play on it.

When they got to the small clearing, from the outside you could tell that the tree-house was in a sorry state, the ladder was old and cracked, the wood on the house itself was rotten and soft, and the nails that held the entire thing together were rusted and poking out. Unfazed Solar walked up to the front of the tree-house. Before he could get onto the ladder however, he felt a tug on the back of his hoodie.

”Huh?”

Clementine had a frightened look on her face.

”I-I don’t want to go u-up there… I-it looks too scary…”

Solar rolled his eyes with a groan as he grabbed onto the ladder again.

”Fine. I’M gonna go up there and I’M gonna look for YOUR stupid Mrs. Smelly Orange. You can go be a scaredy cat somewhere else.”

Clementine's face puffed up in irritation.

”Y-you don’t have to be such a meanie about it!”

Clem could only look on in suspense as Solar climbed the ladder, old wooden rungs groaning as it struggled to support the 12 year old boy’s weight. He confidently climbed up into the tree house and scanned the interior.

"Now... where did I put the stupid thing."

There. On the old table was a bright orange plushy, it was a small stubby humanoid figure with an orange for a head. Now all he had to do was grab it. He shimmied across the floor, making sure to be extra-careful as not to step on any parts of the wood that were rotten and weak. Slowly but surely he made his way over to the table and grabbed the toy by it’s stubby little limbs, he then carefully made his was back.

”Found it! See! I told you I’d be fine!” He called holding the plushy up in the air so his sister could see it.

Clementine’s eyes lit up.

”Mrs. Orange!! Thank you thank you thank you Sol!”

Solar smugly smirked as he began to climb down the ladder.  
”Told you it would be fine. Let’s hurry and get back inside before Da-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the ladder emitted a sickening groan. Solar realized that the ladder rung was finally giving out and panicked. He would just turn around and jump off! A fall from this height wouldn’t be too bad if he just landed ri-

It broke.

Solar could barely comprehended what was happening. As he saw the tree house slowly get smaller, a pang of regret rang throughout his mind. 

_Oh..._

“SOLAR!”

Pain exploded from his right arm.

And then black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you duplicarto for the art of the family portrait!


	2. I really messed up... didn't I?

Sunny never thought of Clementine as the emotionally hardy type, the girl would burst into tears at any signs of distress. So when she practically broke through the study door bawling her eyes out, Sunny wasn’t too distraught. At first he thought that Solar must have gone too far and upset her, but usually he was right behind her when that happened, always trying to make excuses or downplay his role in the story. So either something else happened or Sol was hiding because he knew he REALLY messed up.

”DADDAD*hiccup*S-S-S-SOLAR*blubber*HIDMRSORANGE A-A-AND-!”

After that all he could hear was more unintelligible panicked blubbering. All he gleamed from that was something about Solar and Mrs. Orange. Sunny gently put down his violin and gently grabbed onto Clem’s shoulders.

”I can’t understand you Sweety... Take a deep breath, Like we’ve done before. Breathe in, breathe out. CALM DOWN.”

Sunny breathed in and out, trying to give an example for the upset girl to follow, and Clementine tried to do just that, hiccuping and whimpering as she took deep elongated breaths.

”Alright… Now what happened.”

”S-SOLARWENTTOTHETREEHOUSETOGETMRSORANGEANDHEFELL!”

Two words stuck out the most in that entire string of words. “Tree-house” and “Fell”. Sunny’s thoughts fell halfway between concern and anger. Concerned that Solar could be hurt, and angry that he specifically disobeyed his instructions not to go up there.

”What.”

”ITRIEDTOWAKEHIMUPBUTHEWONT-!”

Clementine returned to incomprehensible sobbing again but he had heard all he needed.

“Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. Just stay here, I’ll go make sure he’s ok.”

Clementine could only quickly nod as Sunny instantly began to sprint out into the backyard towards the tree-house. He took back what he said earlier, Solar was stupid. Solar was BEYOND stupid, He was a COMPLETE dumbass. Sunny SPECIFICALLY told both of them to STAY OUT OF THE TREE HOUSE. It was old and unstable, they could get hurt. One of them DID get hurt.   
Like Clementine said, Solar was right there, lying on the ground right next to the tree-house ladder. Unmoving. 

”Solar!”

...

”SOLAR!”

_~~You called out to her, but she doesn’t answer. Your heart sinks into your stomach.~~ _

Nothing, nada, zilch, zero. Okay now Sunny started to panic, his thoughts immediately went to the worst possible out come.

_What if he’s really hurt? What if it’s just like…_

Sunny terminated that line of thought, he needed to breath, he needed to CALM DOWN and think. He took out his phone, quickly trying to dial 911. But in his haste of pushing buttons, he accidentally went to his contacts instead. He cursed to himself as a desperate thought popped into his head.

_Hero was a doctor… Right?_

Sunny quickly hit Hero’s speed-dial praying to whatever god that he would answer. Every second felt like agony as the call tone rang again and again. Finally, the faint noise of someone picking up.

“Sunny? you rang?”

”Oh thank god. Hero.”

”Is something wrong? You sound… distressed.”

Yes, he did, there was a chance that his 12 year old son was seriously hurt or worse. 

_~~It was happening all over again.~~ _

”YES. Listen. It’s an emergency, Solar fell down the _~~stairs~~_ old tree-house in my backyard. I’ve been calling his name but he’s not responding and… and I don’t know what to do.”

Sunny didn’t think he’s ever spoken that fast in his entire life, Hero went silent for a second, obviously trying to process everything he said.

”Uh…”

”Hero.”

“Shit... Sorry! D-did he fall on his back or neck anything?

”God I hope not... I just found him on his back after Clem came in crying about it.”

”Uhm… Is he still breathing? Does he have a pulse?”

Sunny mentally punched himself in the face. He should have fucking checked for that in the first place. He carefully examined Solar’s chest. After a second of bated breath, _~~This person is not breathing~~_ he could see his son’s chest move up and down. Sunny felt a massive weight rise from his shoulders as he sighed in great relief. 

”Yeah he’s breathing.”

Sunny could hear Hero give the same sigh of relief.

”Alright. Can you AS GENTLY AS YOU CAN try to get him to respond?”

He carefully reached out to Solar’s shoulder and as shook it as softly as he could.

”Sol”

_~~You call her name, but she doesn’t answer.~~ _

”Solar wake up.”

_~~Mari!~~ _

”Please wake up.”

After a couple more Solar still didn’t move a muscle. Sunny tried not to let his stress flare up again.

“N-nothing.”

”… Can you see anything else of note? Is he bleeding? Any swelling?”

Sunny examined Solar’s unconscious body. 

_~~Nothing but scratches.~~ _

”I can’t see anything from here but… his sweater’s covering his arms.”

Hero went silent for a second.

”Do you know CPR?”

Sunny’s mind snaps back to his Occupational Therapy classes he took in college.

”N-Wait, Yeah... Yeah I do.”

”Alright good, Call an ambulance, and pay attention to his breathing and heartbeat. If something happens to either… You know what to do.” ~~_Your heart beats out of your chest. Your head feels fuzzy. You lose vision._~~

”R-right. Fuck... Aubrey is going to kill me…” ~~_There’s no way you can tell them the truth. Who would be able to forgive him?_~~

”If you still need some help or just need someone to talk to. Give me a call okay?”

”Yeah... Thanks Hero. I don’t know where I would be without you”

”Anything for family…”

He hung up.

When Solar came too, the first thing he notice was how much his head hurt, it felt like someone was pounding he head over and over again with drums.

”Ughhhh what happened…”

”You fell from the tree-house.”

He opened his eyes and yelped in surprise, instinctively sitting up and nearly slamming his forehead into Abbi’s face. Abbi quickly backed up with a blank(surprised) look on her face. The second thing he noticed was the dull pain that crept up his right arm whenever he moved it

”Don’t move it too much. It’s broken.”

Solar shook his head before looking at a dead panned Abbi.

”W-what?”

”Your arm. It’s broken.”

Solar brought up his right arm as Abbi pointed to it. He was absolutely gobsmacked to see a bright green cast completely covering his forearm and elbow.

”Holy Crap! Wait… Abbi? Why are you home? Shouldn’t you be at Uncle B’s?”

Abbi threw up her wrist in-front of Solar’s face, she then pointed at the watch she always was wearing. Solar couldn’t believe what he saw.

”It’s 5:46?! Wait… but it was around two when I went outside… so that means.”

Before Solar could do the math Abbi spoke immediately.

”You’ve been unconscious for almost four hours.”

”Aww man! I missed Captain Space Boy Adventures! I was going to watch it with Clem!

Solar figured that he probably had bigger problems at this point.

“Wait… Where is she by the way?”

”Crying. In the bathroom. With Mrs. Orange.”

”Huh? Why in the bathroom?”

”She keeps coming in here but bursts into tears when she sees you.”

”Oh...Uh… I should probably go tell her I’m ok then.”

Solar hopped off his bed and began to walk towards the door when he felt a tug at the back of his shirt(? Where did his hoodie go?), he turned around but before he could say anything, Abbi wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest..

”Abbi?”

”I w-was w-worried a-about y-you.” She stuttered out.

Solar could feel a small part of his shirt getting wet. Was Abbi...?

”W-well I’m fine now. So you don’t need to be worried anymore.” Solar tried his hardest to force out a chuckle as he patted her head.

Abbi didn’t say anything else, she only nodded and rubbed her eyes as and he left the room. As Solar closed the door he heard muffled yet familiar shouts coming from the downstairs study. As he listened closely, he quickly realized what was happening.

”Mommy and Daddy are arguing…”

He nearly jumped ten feet in the air as Clementine spoke softly behind him.  
”Jesus Clem. You almost made me fall down the stairs!”

”R-really?”

Clem held her Mrs. Orange closer to her, she looked like she was about to cry for the what was probably the twentieth time today. It hurt to see her like this. Even if she did cry at the littlest of things.

Solar sighed as he sat on the top stair step. “No... not really.”

Clem sat right next to him, her arms refusing to let go of the tight hug she had on her orange plushie.

”So how long have they been yelling at each other?”

Clementine thought for a good couple of seconds.

”Ever since Daddy tucked you into bed after you guys got home from the doctor.”

“And when was that?”

Clementine looked down at the floor.

“T-two hours ago...”

Solar frowned, Mom and Dad only fought when something really bad happened but even then it usually didn’t last for two hours.

“S-Solar? A-are you okay?” Clementine asked in a concerned tone.

“Y-yeah… Don’t worry about me, I’m fine…” he wasn’t entirely sure whether that was the truth or not.

Clementine looked down at Mrs. Orange, she seemed to have been lost in thought for a second, but to Solar’s surprise she stretched her arms out, as if she was offering it to him. Mrs. Orange was Clementine’s most prized possession, her and the doll were practically inseparable, only leaving it home whenever she had to go to school, and even then Mom and Dad have scolded her for occasionally hiding it in her backpack. So Solar couldn’t help but be reluctant when he took the orange plushy into his hand.

“She says thank you for saving her by the way.” Clementine said with a smile. “...E-even if you put her there in the first place…”

Solar guiltily chuckled before frowning. He never did apologize for hiding it from her did he? He took the one thing she prized most and tried to hide it in what was probably the most dangerous place near the house. He even tried to egg her on when she was frightened, calling her names. What if she took it upon herself to get it and something happened? What kind of brother would he be? What kind of brother IS he? Now everyone was worried and stressed now because he was an idiot and got himself hurt. Solar looked down at the case covering his arm as his eyes started to blur.

“I really messed up... didn’t I?”


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... Writers block kinda screwed me over for a while. The next chapter should be written a bit quicker next time but honestly don't expect this fanfic to get updates often.
> 
> Also rereaders might have noticed the tags being changed and some interesting edits in CH2. I've decided to change the fanfiction away from being a Mari Living AU because I feel like I'll be able to write much more interesting (and heartbreaking) story moments. Maybe I'll write a bonus what-if chapter or something one day.

When Solar opened his eyes, Clementine was nowhere to be seen, he thought that she must’ve gone back into their room when while his mind was preoccupied with other things. As he got up from the top step he couldn’t help but notice that something was wrong. It was dark, too dark. He remembered the sun being up when he woke up just a couple of minutes ago, so why was it so dark? The arguing coming from downstairs was getting louder as well. Solar began to move down the stairs. Every step filled him with dread. He didn’t understand. What was happening? 

A loud wooden creek erupted from the floorboards below him. He could feel his stomach doing flips as his mind was wrenched back to the awful groaning of the tree-house’s old and rotten wood. Pain shot up his broken arm as he gripped the stairs, The screams of his parents were now echoing throughout his head. He tried to put his hands up to his ears, but it did nothing as the yells got louder. He took another step, another bolt of pain spiked up his arm and there was another ear splitting creak. Tears were starting to fall from his face now. Solar curled up and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his legs while laying on his side. The pain was unbearable.

_”...-lar -et -up…”_

He wanted to get off the stairs. He wanted to throw up and scream.

_“...solar?…”_

He wanted Clementine to come back, He wanted Abbi to give him another hug.

_”...Solar…”_

He wanted his mom and dad to stop fighting, he wanted his arm to stop hurting. 

“Solar!”

Solar opened his eyes. It was bright again, as it should’ve been. The noise in his ears was gone and the pain in his right arm was dull. He was at the top of the stairs again. Clementine was looking at him with tears running down her cheeks.

“S-solar are you ok?” She asked in a concerned tone

Solar blinked once then twice. “Y-yeah I am… How long was I asleep?”

“For a couple minutes… Were you having a nightmare?” she asked with a sniffle.

“W-what me? Pshhh… nooo. Come on Clem you know me, I don’t get nightmares, you and Abbi do.” He lied through his teeth.

Clem frowned and gave him a skeptical look. “Daddy says everyone has nightmares. He even said that he gets them sometimes.”

Now it was his turn to give her a skeptical look. “What? Dad doesn’t get nightmares. You’re lying.”

Clementine furrowed her brow. “No I’m not... He says when he has a really scary one, Mommy gives him hugs and kisses to make him feel better.”

Solar raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Now I KNOW your lying to me. Dad can’t get scared, it’s imper-imperseevable or whatever.”

“What does imperseethabal mean?” she questioned.

Solar looked away nervously. “Uhhhh… I think it means like it can’t happen I think.”

“Oh…”

Solar spun his head around, noticing that the arguing was gone ever since he woke up from his… _dream_ and scanned the downstairs. “Where is Mom and Dad?”

“Mommy went to go pick up Lucas from Aunt Kimmy’s and Daddy’s in his study… Why?”

“Er… I just wanted to talk to them.”

“Oh… okay!” Clem gave him a big smile. Solar could never figure out how Clementine could always manage to switch between moods so easily. One moment she would be crying about something dumb and the next she would have a smile that like she wasn't just blubbering a minute ago. Yet despite all this Solar never once felt like Clementine's was faking it. Her emotions felt always felt genuine.

As she walked towards their room Solar noticed that he was still clutching onto her Mrs. Orange.

“Wait, Clem!”

She spun around on her heels to see Solar holding out the plushie.

“You forgot this.”

Somehow her already large smile widened as she went to take Mrs. Orange but just before she could grab it her hands froze. Solar gave her a confused look. Judging by her perplexed face she seemed to be deep in thought, but before he could say anything Clementine snatched the humanoid orange out of his hands and skipped into their room with a quick. "Thanks Sol!" as she shut the door.

Solar could only sigh as he turned to face the stairs. He grabbed the railing and went to go take a step down but… he stopped. Solar felt uneasy as he stood there with his foot up in the air. Did the stairs always feel… so tall? Solar shut his eyes and shook his head hoping the feeling would go away. But it didn’t.

“Sol…”

He yelped in surprise as he spun around to see Abbi (curiously) blankly staring at him. He also probably would have fell down the stairs as well if it weren’t for the fact that he still had a hand on the railing. 

“Gosh Dang it Abbi! Why is everyone sneaking up on me today!”

Abbi down at the floor apologetically. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to.”

Solar sighed and turned back around to look down the stairs.

“Just… try to warn me or something.”

Abbi poked her head around him and tried to match his view.

“What are you looking at?” She asked.

Solar nervously chuckled. “I uhh… er… space?”

Abbi simply shrugged as Solar turned the question back on her.

“What are YOU doing?”

She held up a Xstation controller from seemingly nowhere. “I wanna play.”

“Huh? Why don’t you play with Clem?”

Abbi shook her head. “She only likes coop games and…” she put on a confident face and put both of her fists up pumped manner. “I wanted to play a fighting game.”

Solar put on a sadistic smile as he thought to himself. “I see...”

Solar tried to muster his most cocky voice. “Ooooh? You think you can finally beat me my dear sister?”

She nodded excitedly. “Yes.”

“What was the score?” he asked waiting for an answer.

“Forty eight... you.” Abbi stated.

“To?” Solar turned his head and cupped his hear.

“…”

“TO?” he repeated, this time more assertive.

“Zero… me.” Abbi said with a pout.

“And you still think you have a chance?” Solar laughed like an evil super villain. “Then don’t blame me when my streak reaches Fort- OW!” his corny speech was interrupted by a sudden pain in his right arm. “Ow ow ow ow!”

Worry quickly washed over Abbi’s face.

“Sol?” she said, her voice beginning to lose her signature stoicism and taking on a more concerned tone. She calmly grabbed onto his left hand as Solar hugged his arm to his chest.  
“I-I’m okay.” He said holding back tears in his eyes. Luckily the pain wasn’t particularly long lasting, but it did still hurt quite a bit.

Abbi frowned as she hugged her brother’s good arm.

“…”

“Abbi, Really! I’m fine!”

Abbi didn’t budge, choosing to shove her face into him instead.

“Abbiiiiiii… Please let go.” he groaned.

“No.” Abbi was getting clingy again. She did this every now and then, where she would stick to someone like glue and never peel off of them. Like that one time that Clementine came back from summer camp. It took a whole week to get her to leave Clem alone.

“Can you at least let go of my arm so I can go downstairs?”

Abbi nodded and separated from his arm, only taking his hand in both of hers to try to tug him down the stairs.

“S-slow down!” Solar exclaimed at Abbi kept pulling as she led him down the stairs. Solar took a step then another and another. With each step the twisting feeling in his guts became more and more noticeable until eventually he put his weight on a step and a creek could be heard.

He froze for a second, before Abbi began to tug at his sleeve to get him moving again. When they got to the bottom Solar couldn’t help but breathe a large sigh of relief. He had no idea why but the stairs were starting to give the same feelings the tree out in the back did, except it felt ten times as worst. Perhaps it had to do with the accident that happened earlier today. Abbi on the other hand instantly latched onto his left arm again as he walked into the living room. He needed to think about what to do next, but he couldn’t really do any of that with Abbi constantly attached to his arm.

“Abbi can you please let me go?”

Abbi stubbornly shook her head, tightening her grip on him.

Before Solar could say anything else the familiar sound of something being unlocked came from the front door. Solar began to panic a bit. His mom was probably super mad at him, he debated with himself. Maybe he could run back up the stairs? His stomach twisted at the thought. He couldn’t just hide in the kitchen or- The door swung open, it was too late. Solar Shut his eyes as he prepared himself for the wrath he was about to face.

But it didn’t come, instead he heard an excited gasp. Confused, Solar opened his eyes to-

“Aunt Kimmie?!” he exclaimed in surprise as Kim wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into the air.

Kim smiled as she spun herself and Solar around. “How’s my favorite nephew doing!?” Solar swore he could see stars in her eyes.

“A-aunt Kimmie…” He said as her grip tightened.

“Yeah buddy?”

“M-my arm is starting to hurt.”

“Ah-” Kim let him down softly. “Sorry bout that buddy.”

“It’s okay…” Solar rubbed his arm as Kim turned to Abbi, choosing to hug and pinch her cheeks instead.

“Don’t think I didn’t forget about you Abbi!” 

Abbi, not comfortable with the excess affection, squirmed out of Kim’s hold and scrambled into her room before shutting the door behind her. Kim couldn’t help but nervously chuckle.

“Er… I was probably being a bit too overbearing...” she said with a slightly dejected look. Solar decided to stay silent as she noticed his bright green cast.

“Nice cast… Must have been a wicked fall huh?”

Solar nodded slowly with a frown. “Y-yeah… Why are you here anyways? Where’s mom?”

“Er… She kinda passed out at my place. Super stressed and all that junk.”

“S-she’s mad at me isn’t she?”

She chuckled. “Oh, she’s absolutely furious. Kept going on about how she ought chuck you in a wood chipper.” 

Solar’s frown deepened as he looked towards the floor.

 _”Nice job Kimberly.”_ she thought herself.

“H-hey I-I was kidding! Just kidding! She was actually so concerned she kept crying about how worried she was!” Kim said as she kneeled down in front of him hoping that he would cheer up.

It didn’t, It actually seemed to do the polar opposite as tears welled up in his eyes.

Kim kicked herself mentally. _”Wow... Might as well break his other arm, you dumbass.”_

Kim never really liked kids, the little bastards tended to be annoying as hell, But… her nieces and nephews were different. Sure, there were times where they would also be irritating, and they weren’t exactly blood related but with how close she was to Aubrey, they were practically family. So it ripped Kim’s heart in two whenever any of them were hurt or upset. Her mind raced to think of a way to make Sol feel better. Kim then remembered how much she loved candy back when she was a kid, well… it was more like an addiction really. It took her 6 years before she finally kicked the habit, while she still had the guilty pleasure of a nice cake or piece of taffy every now and then her sweet tooth was effectively cured.

“I’ll tell you what, how bout we head on over to the Candy Store and I’ll let you pick out something. How does that sound?”

To Kim’s relief, Sol nodded as he wiped his eyes with a sniffle.

“Okay...”


End file.
